Cirque Du Freak
by DSgurl1123
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Cirque series with Darren Shan as a female. The first 10 chapters are the same as the book,everything else is rewritten.Changed rating for violence and possible sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a total rewrite of the Cirque Du Freak series with Darren Shan being a girl and discover some extra "powers" she will have on the way. There are spoilers up to book 8. The whole story will be from Darren's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he"

**Introduction (some direct passages out of the book)**

I've always been fascinated by spiders. I used to collect them when I was younger. I'd spend hours rooting through the dusty garden, hunting the cobwebs for lurking eight-legged predators. When I found one, I'd bring it in and let it loose in my bedroom. It used to drive my mom crazy, especially since I'm a girl, and girls are supposed to hate spiders. I'm different though. I hang out with all boys, I like spiders and soccer, I guess you could call me a tomboy. It probably comes from having a boy's name. I even loved to scare myself like a regular boy. Anyway, my story started in the bathroom.

**Chapter One (some direct passages out of the book)**

I had come into the bathroom feeling sick, and left class. The bell had rung for lunch, and Steve, my best friend stuck his head in the door of the bathroom, not my stall (he wasn't afraid of the girls bathroom). He yelled

"Darren, get your butt out here! We need you!"

He was meaning the soccer game. I felt a little better, so I decided to come out. After I finished playing the game (we lost), we ended up having Mr. Dalton (our history teacher) for math, 'cuz our regular math teacher was sick. Alan, another friend of mine had a mysterious piece of paper that I really wanted to look at. During class I kept passing notes for him to give it to me, and finally he gave in. He first passed it to Tommy, my third and final friend, who read it three times he was so amazed. I stared at it in awe when it was finally passed to me. It read

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**FOR ONE WEEK ONLY-CIRQUE DU FREAK! **

**SEE:**

**SIVE AND SEERSA-THE TWISTING TWINS!**

**THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLF-MAN! GERTHA TEETH!**

**LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER-MADAME OCTA! **

**ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY!**

**HANS HANDS!**

**RHAMUS TWOBELLIES-WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!**

**NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED! SOME RESTRICTIONS APPLY!**

I was so wrapped up reading it, I didn't notice Mr. Dalton right behind me. He began explaining how cruel freak shows were and how none of us should even think of going, but I wanted to go SO badly. Steve mouthed that we were going, and I wished so badly that it was true. After school, all four of us tried to figure out how much money it would take to pay for all four tickets, and Steve said he would sneak out and buy the tickets. I hoped that he would get them.

My brave Steve. The truth-I love Steve. I don't know if he loves me back or ever will, but I love him all the same. Tommy likes me, Alan doesn't. I can always go out with Tommy to make Steve jealous… Oh well. For now, I just hope he gets the tickets. All I can think about is the freak show. The performers, they all sound so neat. Annie, my little sister could tell that I was daydreaming and said

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"There is I can tell!"

Finally, I gave in and told her all about the freak show. She looked at me wide-eyed, and made me promise that if I went I would bring her back something.

The next morning, all of us waited for Steve outside the gates, but he didn't show. Tommy thought that he couldn't face us because he didn't get the tickets. I knew that wasn't true. We dragged through our classes, the way people do when they're disappointed or bored. Steve came in with his mother! I whispered to him where he was, and he said he was at the dentists. The dentists! I was dying to ask him if he got the tickets but Mrs. Quinn, our teacher was watching. When we got outside for recess, all three of us were attacking Steve with questions. He told us that Mr. Dalton with police had been at the freak show, to bust it, but when Steve turned around a little man was there who told him that he could buy tickets. He would only sell two of them though. Steve automatically gets one of them, but who would get the second one? Steve said that we should rip papers up that are about the size of the ticket, and the person who can find it first wins.

Steve put all the papers into a bag and let them go. I was just about to start grabbing, but I had the urge to do something strange. What I did was stick out my hand like a blind man, and something in me screamed NOW and I closed down on the piece of paper. I didn't look, and Tommy and Alan said

"We can't find the ticket anywhere!"

Steve said softly

"What do you have in your hand Darren?"

I opened up my hand and stared. It said

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

"YESSSSSS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle Shan: I hope this story is interesting

Yamu: Review me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he"

**Chapter Two-( always using direct passages out of book, not gonna bother saying it anymore.)**

The tickets were for the Saturday show, which was just as well, because I could stay the night at Steve's. My parents trust me enough not to do something stupid with Steve. Not that Steve would even get near me anyway. As soon as I got there we started playing an army game (the boys had gotten used to the fact that I like boy stuff) and read comic books, while waiting for the hour we would sneak out. Finally the time came, and we left and Steve told me ghost stories as we walked. It was better than being with Stephen King! He told the stories perfectly, and they chilled me to the bone. The walk took longer than expected and we ran the last quarter mile. Finally we arrived, but the building looked spooky and abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I said trying not to sound scared.

"That's what it says on the tickets."

"Maybe the show moved on because it was busted by the police?"

"Why don't we go in and check, just in case?"

We both walked in obviously scared and found ourselves in a long dark hallway that was VERY cold. The walls were scratched and scribbled on, and the ceiling was flaky. All of this was very spooky. Steve found a door, and stuck his head inside. There were stairs leading up to a balcony.

"It's the balcony the kid fell and died from!" he said

"Do you think we should go up?"

"What can I do for you boys?" somebody said from behind us, nearly scaring us out of our skins!

We turned around and saw a tall, bony man. Steve said

"We're here… We're here to see the Cirque Du Freak"

"Are you? Do you have tickets?"

"Yes" Steve said and showed his ticket.

"Very good, how about you Darren?" the man said.

"Yes" I reached in my pocket then stopped dead in my tracks. _He knew my name!_ The man smiled and said

"My name is Mr. Tall. I own the Cirque Du Freak show."

Steve asked how he had known my name. Mr. Tall replied that he knew lots of things like Steve didn't like his mom and dad, where we lived and both our names. Then he said softly that he knew that both of us had crushes on the other. Immediately both of our faces turned bright red. He laughed then said

"Welcome to the show. Your seats are down the aisle."

A/N-Sorry the chapter was so short. I wanted to save the actual freak show for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lintz: The idea of Darren as a girl is a really cool one, I was just lucky I got to it first. I'm always open to suggestions, as long as they aren't flames.

WanderingTeen: Welcome back! I missed my reviewers such as you. I'm glad you at least sorta like it so far.

Kakashi's sensei: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO USE CAPS? WERE YOU THAT MAD AT ME?

The Mouse in the Opera House: It's always nice to introduce people to a new series, even if it is through fan fics.

Minda: Updating…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he")

**Chapter 3**

Both Steve and I were determinately not looking at each other. Doesn't matter now, the first freak is coming out. The first freak was the wolf-man. People were screaming, but there was no need for because the wolf-man was chained. The wolf-man was very ugly, with hair all over his body. He only wore a piece of cloth around his middle, like Tarzan, so we could see his hairy legs, belly, back, and arms. He had a long bushy beard, which covered most of his face. His eyes were yellow and his teeth were red.

Mr. Tall gave a short speech about the Cirque Du Freak, and told us to be very quiet or they will not be able to control the wolf-man. As he went by, Steve touched the hair of the wolf-man, and grabbed my hand. I looked at him blushing, but he refused to look at me. Suddenly there was a big BANG! Coming from the seats behind us. The wolf-man was on a woman in an instant and bit her hand clean off! Mr. Tall quickly grabbed the hand and restrained the wolf-man. As soon as the wolf-man was settled, he stuck the hand back on and started to stitch it back up. She had a blank stare; she obviously couldn't feel any pain. He told her to wiggle her fingers and she did! Mr. Tall then gave a short speech on accidents do happen, and that is why freak shows were banned years ago, and now was your chance to leave. Some people did get up and leave; we didn't.

As soon as Mr. Tall left the stage, the second freak came out; Alexander Ribs. His act was more of a comedy, just what we needed to calm us down after a terrifying start. He was the skinniest man in the world, and could make his ribs a musical instrument! After Alexander Ribs came Rhamus Twobellies who was as fat as Alexander was thin. He was ENORMOUS. The floorboards creaked as he walked on stage. He told us that he really did have two bellies he told us to guess how long it would take him to eat a HUGE pile of food and that there would be a prize for someone who guessed the closest. He started eating, so quick we couldn't even see him, and the food was gone in four minutes! Ladies in shiny suits brought out a pile of forks, glass statues, and metal junk. Rhamus told us to not try this at him, because it could kill us. He started eating and slid a chain down his throat as well as spoons and forks. His belly started shaking, and the chain came back out with the spoons and forks around it! I thought nobody could top such an act but I was wrong.

A couple of people in blue-hooded robes came around after Rhamus Twobellies selling gifts. Steve kept asking what the price was on the glass statue, to get them to try to speak, but they wouldn't speak. Truska came after the novelties sold, and Mr. Tall said she was the bearded lady. She barked like a seal than stroked her chin. Hairs began coming out of her chin! Mr. Tall offered a bar of gold for anyone that could cut off her beard. Nobody could, though it still felt as soft as regular hair. She barked again, and the hair went back into her chin! Hans Hands came after that, and he walked on his hands. He offered a bar of gold for anybody that could beat him in a race while he was running on his hands. The act wasn't exciting, but it was enjoyable. Again, Mr. Tall told us to be very quiet for the next act, everybody went silent immediately, we all learned from the wolf-man incident. He said

"Mr. Crepsley and Madame Octa!"

Little did I know that this act would change my life forever.

Mr. Crepsley was tall and thin, with a mop of orange hair. He had a long scar running up the side of his cheek, and very white skin. He started to speak, but I missed the first part of his speech because I was watching Steve. When Mr. Crepsley had come out, he had gasped really loudly and now looked like he had seen a ghost while squeezing my hand REALLY tightly. When he let up on my hand slightly, I turned back to Mr. Crepsley who was explaining that Madam Octa, the spider in from of him, was extremely dangerous and deadly. He said that Madame Octa would not harm anyone while she was under his control. He brought out a shiny tin whistle and a blue-hooded person brought out a goat. Mr. Crepsley played a few quick notes on the "flute" and Madame Octa lept on the goat and bit. The goat was paralyzed, but when she bit the goat a second time, it fell over dead. This was because Mr. Crepsley had trained the spider not to kill on her first bite. Mr. Crepsley began playing notes on the flute, and Madame Octa began performing really neat tricks like standing on her back legs, flipping over, and other tricks. Mr. Tall came out playing a flute and Madame Octa started spinning a web around Mr. Crepsley's mouth! After she was done, he ate it and said it tasted like candy. When Mr. Crepsley left the stage, I knew that I would do _anything _to have a spider that cool.

We had a break after that act to buy novelties, and I tried to get Steve to tell me what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer. All he said was

"I have to think about this."

And his mouth was sealed. I kept wondering, but I bought some really neat novelties including some candy webs and small models of Madame Octa. We sat waiting for the next freak to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lintz- I was planning on the bite in 6, but I thought I would do the theft in 5, because we still haven't finished the freak show yet. We'll see.

Collins- I'm definitely going to keep on going.

Danielle Shan- EEK, please tell me you didn't POST this story you made up, because I could get deleted if you did.

WanderingTeen- Same here, but there was something addictive about staying for both of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he")

**Chapter 4**

While Steve was "thinking", Gertha Teeth came out, claiming she had the strongest teeth in the world. Everything she said ended with an exclamation mark. Men couldn't even slightly damage her teeth with a sledgehammer. She bit bars of steel in half and chewed them to pieces. It was amazing!

Sive and Seersa were identical twins and they were contortionists like Alexander Ribs. They twisted around each other, making their bodies like one. They were skillful and pretty interesting, but it was dull compared to the rest of the performers. Mr. Tall came back out and thanked us for coming, but I was a little disappointed the show had ended so weakly. I picked up my stuff and turned to say something to Steve, but he was looking at the balcony, eyes wide. A huge snake was sliding down the pole at the people at the bottom! The snake wasn't very colorful, but it looked deadly. Everywhere, people started screaming and running. A boy was on the stage. He was about 14 or 15, very thin with yellowy-green hair. He dropped his robe off, and everyone gasped in surprise. He was covered in scales! He got down on his belly and slid off the stage, just like a snake, and I remembered the snake-boy from the flyer and put two and two together. The snake-boy went to the snake and put his head in his mouth! They left, and Mr. Tall came out and said

"That ladies and gentlemen, is really the end."

Steve was still in thinking mode, so it would be no use talking to him. Mr. Tall came over and asked if we enjoyed the show and I said it was fabulous. He left, and Steve said

"Go on without me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not going, I'm staying. I'll see you at home."

Steve ducked under table, and I hissed at him to come on. He told me to go now! I left, but then I saw the door. The door leading up to the balcony where the boy died. I climbed up the stairs and waited. Five minutes later, Steve walked to the stage. He looked around, chewing on his nails nervously.

"Looking for me?" a figure swooped onto the stage, cloak billowing behind it like a pair of wings.

It was Mr. Crepsley. He said

" I saw you watching me. You gasped aloud when you first saw me. Why?"

"B-b-b-because I kn-kn-know who you a-are."

"I am Larten Crepsley"

"No, I know who you _really _are."

"Oh? Tell me, little boy, who am I _really_?"

"Your real name is Vur Horston, and you're a vampire."

Mr. Crepsley's jaw dropped in astonishment, as mine did. Mr. Crepsley seemed to think Steve was sent by somebody, but Steve had found out by reading all of his comic books. Mr. Crepsley threatened Steve, but he didn't even blink an eye. He said that I knew everything and would go to the police. Mr. Crepsley shook his head in disgust and asked Steve what he wanted.

"I want to join you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to become a vampire, I want you to make me a vampire and teach me your ways."

My heart shattered when he said that. I knew that I could not ever love someone who _wanted _to become a vampire. I would never love Steve again. I might not be able to accept him as a friend after this. What kind of sick, disgusting person _wanted _to become a vampire?

"You're crazy!" Mr. Crepsley roared, echoing my thoughts.

Steve offered to become a half-vampire and be Mr. Crepsley's assistant, and Mr. Crepsley gave warnings, but finally … tasted Steve's blood. Mr. Crepsley quickly spat it out, screaming that it was bad blood, meaning that Steve was evil. Mr. Crepsley refused to make Steve a vampire. Steve screamed that he would grow up and be a vampire hunter, and that he would hunt Mr. Crepsley to the ends of the earth. I waited, sobbing silently until both guys departed. I walked to my house afterwards, not Steve's.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparky Sinner: I plan on keep writing. When I start something like this, I finish it.

WanderingTeen: What would you do if you found out your best friend WANTED to be a vampire?

Danielle Shan: Thank goodness you didn't. I hope this next chapter is as good as the last.

Lintz: Believe me the story will get even better when I start adding stuff that wasn't in the book. That only happens when I get to the second book, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he")

**Chapter 5**

I didn't call Steve that Sunday. I told Mom and Dad we'd had a small argument and that was why I'd come home early (yeah right). I don't think they believed me, but I got grounded. Annie loved the presents and I had to swear everything I said was true. As much as I thought of Mr. Crepsley being a vampire, I thought of Madame Octa. I wished that I could buy one like her, one I could control. I was obsessed over Madame Octa, an obsession that led to my downfall. I was nervous about going to school on Monday, afraid of seeing Steve. He was waiting for me in the yard, and for once he didn't make my heart leap. Steve said

"Where did you go after the show?"

"I went home, it was dark outside and I wasn't looking where I was going. I took a few wrong turns and got lost. By the time I found myself somewhere familiar, I was closer to home than to your house."

I said this really fast, but I tried o be as convincing as possible. Tommy and Alan arrived and we told them everything. Both of us were trying to avoid talking about Mr. Crepsley and Madame Octa, but we couldn't avoid it any longer. They asked if she was a fake spider, and I snorted.

"None of the freaks were fake, that's why it was so brilliant. You could tell everything was real." I said

"Then how did he control it?" Tommy asked.

"They used telepathy." Steve said, surprisingly. He hadn't spoken all day.

Alan asked what telepathy meant, and Steve said it was controlling something with your mind or reading their thoughts.

"So anyone could control her?" Tommy asked.

"Anyone with a brain, yes." Steve replied

These thoughts kept going around in my brain. I could control Madame Octa, she could be mine! I could steal her from Mr. Crepsley. I debated myself for a little while, and I decided. I would steal Madame Octa. I decided I would steal her Tuesday night, the night of the last performance. That night, I set an alarm. When I woke up, I got up and quickly started walking. I sang songs to myself, to keep me preoccupied, but I was about to turn around and walk home. I made it there and snuck downstairs. I saw a coffin, and assumed it was Mr. Crepsley's. I found Madame Octa, and grabbed her. She was mine! I left a note on Mr. Crepsley's coffin saying

"Mr. Crepsley,

I know who and what you are. I have taken Madame Octa and am keeping her. Do not come looking for her. Do not come back to this town. If you do, I will tell everyone that you are a vampire and you will be hunted down and killed. I am not Steve. Steve knows nothing about this. I will take good care of the spider."

Boy was that note stupid, looking back. I quickly walked home. I put Madame Octa in my closet, triumphantly getting ready for school. I hurried through the day, and when I got home, I pulled my clarinet out(hoping it would work like the flute) and began playing some notes. I thought with my mind for her to stand on her back legs. It took her for a few minutes, but she obeyed. She did everything I asked her to! It was great. For the next couple of weeks my grades improved, I did better at soccer. I thought my life couldn't get any better than this. That was when I jinxed myself.


	6. Chapter 6

XxFallenxX- Yay for the reviewer!

Lintz- Maybe, maybe not.

Broken Wings of Destiny- I don't see you doing anything better for Cirque Du Freak. I'm adding scenes that weren't in the actual book.

Yami Syrus- Thanks.

Yamu- Ok, dude, I was joking. You didn't need to get all defensive over a joke.

WanderingTeen- I have one of those friends too! She's from Arts/ Excel. I want Australia!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak series. I do own this fan fic, and I am using almost direct passages from the book.(using "she" for Darren instead of "he")

**Chapter 6**

Steve popped over for a visit late Saturday afternoon. We hadn't said much to each other all week and he was the last person I was expecting. I yelled for him to come up, and he joked that he had almost forgotten what my room looked like. Then he got serious and said

"Why are you avoiding me?" very softly

"What do you mean?"

"You've been steering clear of me for the past two weeks."

He then went on to say that he knew I had stuck around and heard him and Mr. Crepsley speaking. He tricked me into saying it, and he told me that he wasn't evil. He stood up and said

"Does this look evil to you?"

He started hopping around

"And this?"

He bent down and kissed me.

"And what about that?"

I was shocked beyond belief. I somehow got out that no, he wasn't evil. I got an idea, and ran to my closet, stopping to close the door on the way.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"…Yeah"

"Look"

I pulled out Madame Octa. He thought she was amazing! He had a hard time believing that I stole her though. I performed some tricks for him, then he wanted me to have her spin the web over his mouth. I started playing, and it was so neat! She was spinning a web, and I was having her do it! Then Annie came in, yelling

"Darren!"

She froze when she saw the spider, but it was to late. The spider had sunk its fangs into Steve's neck. I quickly put my clarinet back to my mouth and screamed mentally

"STOP" Madame Octa jumped 10 feet into the air! I told her to go back into her cage. I ran to Steve after she was locked away. He was lying deathly still.


	7. Chapter 7

Lintz: Is shortening the paragraphs a good thing or a bad?

WanderingTeen: But I've been to Australia. I must love it more than you! And if I can't have Australia, can I have a few koalas? One of my mom's dreams is to hold one.

Vbirdie: Actually, a lot of people have told me they had this idea, but no one actually did it. I love the I'm-in-love-with-practically-everyone Darren too. And you forgot KurdaxDarren, StevexDarren, and others.

Yamu: Ok, how about dudette? No, I'm just joking. You don't have to post a review, but you just did. And believe me there will be LOTS of DarrenxCrepsley. (My fav. pairing)

**Chapter 7**

"Steve wake up!"

"Please wake up!"

I was sobbing, Steve wouldn't wake up. He was just stiff. Then my brain clicked. He wasn't dead because Madame Octa was trained to kill on her second bite, not the first. Thank goodness for that. Annie wanted to go get our mother, but I wanted to wait. We waited for fifteen minutes, and then I ran downstairs crying screaming that Steve wouldn't wake up. Annie wanted to tell the truth in the car on the way to the hospital, but she didn't want me to get in trouble so she held her tongue. I was filled with guilt, despair, and I was trying to find a way out. How could I save Steve? I knew that the hospitals wouldn't find a cure, and I knew that I was the only way to save him. In frustration, I got mad at Madame Octa, so mad I flung her out the window. I pale hand caught it, and Mr. Crepsley was standing on the ledge. He gave me an eerie, but sly smile and quickly left in a heartbeat, leaving me to look for an alternate solution to what I knew was what I had to do: Go to Mr. Crepsley and beg for a cure. That night I set my alarm for early morning, and I realized with bitterness, I was setting the alarm the same way that I had for the stealing Madame Octa. As I got up, I was more nervous than I had been stealing the spider, for Mr. Crepsley could kill me in a second if he wanted to. I knew he had the strength. But I knew I had to save Steve. It was my fault he got bitten, and now I am going to save him to make up for it. Mr. Crepsley was sitting on his coffin, waiting for me, presumably. He knew what I wanted, and now he was waiting to see how I would get it.

"You've been waiting for me haven't you?"

"Yes." was his simple reply.

I asked him how long he had known where Madame Octa was, and he said he had found her the night I stole her and that he wanted to _study _me to see what kind of person would steal from a vampire. I told him, basically to go to hell. I smart enough to know that crosses and holy water probably wouldn't work, because stuff from the movies is usually crap, but I did bring a stake. Quick as lightening, he took it from me. He, for some reason, explained that he was not evil. He then went on to ask

"Why should I use the precious antidote on a truly evil boy?"

So he knew what I wanted. I almost screamed with frustration, but stopped, calmed down, and replied

"Because he is my friend, and it was my fault he was bitten."

"But what could a child like you give me for such a precious antidote?"

"I would give anything, money; I could pay in small amounts!"

He replied softly that it was not money he wanted; he really wanted a vampire assistant, like Steve had offered. My blood ran cold, knowing that this was my choice, my only choice. The whole time it felt like he had been mocking me, now he wanted me as a vampire assistant?

I knew it was my choice, and after screaming pointlessly at him for a few minutes, gave him my answer: I would become a half-vampire. He tested my blood, which of course grossed me out, then made ten small cuts on each fingertip. I grimaced, but I would not show any sign of pain to such and evil bastard like him. He continued to cut his own fingertips, and then connected our fingertips together. A sharp pain went through my chest, then another, and another. I refused to cry out, but tears were running down my cheeks at the pain that was ripping through me. Then it was done. I didn't feel different, but I knew I would be changing soon. We left for the hospital, me on his back (which was very uncomfortable by the way) and we got to his room. Mr. Crepsley administered the medicine (again gross, because he put it in his mouth, and then made a cut on Steve's arm. He blew the medicine inside the cut. Ew.) A nurse came in and saw us, but ran. I ran for the open door as well, with Mr. Crepsley yelling after me, mocking me.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiwi: Kilyi, no this place does not have clowns. Like you'll read this far anyway.

WanderingTeen: Thanks for the cyber-koala

Kel kel girl 123: I don't know if I can keep going, I'm not getting any response from this story.

**Chapter 8**

My new vampire skills and charms are a curse and a blessing. I am absolutely awesome at sports now, but my nails are hard and sharp, and get in the way. My skin is clearer, and appears to glow. My hair has suddenly been struck by humidity or something, because it curls. What kind of tomboy has pretty, curly hair? I wear it in a ponytail, so none of the boys notice. Steve has not yet come back to school, but he's supposed to come back tomorrow. Tommy and Alan are amazed by my new soccer skills, and everything seemed fine. But there was a voice in the back of my head saying 'this isn't right. I don't belong here'. Of course I ignored it.

**The next day**

Steve is back today. Man, does he look sickly. I know he's suspicious and voiced his remembrance of me and Mr. Crepsley in his hospital room. By joking, warding off questions, and other fun stuff, Steve was relaxed about me by the end of the day. Then recess ruined it all. I was playing soccer badly, because Alan and Tommy had told Steve of my newfound ability, I was fed up, and I decided to play well at the end of the game. I knocked over Alan in the process, and he scraped his knee. Blood came out of the small wound. Blood. Before I knew it, I had put my mouth on his knee and starting sucking. Everybody around me screamed

"EWWWW"

I had a flash moment, and said

"I am the vampire lady. I will suck your blood!"

and everybody laughed, but most were still grossed out. I looked over at Steve. He knew. He knew that I was a half-vampire.

When I got home that night, exhausted and worried, I decided to see if I looked any different. I probably spent an hour in front of the mirror, before Annie came in, saying she wanted to take a bath. She turned on the bathwater after laughing at me for staring at myself in the mirror. When she turned away, I saw her neck, exposed. It lured me, and I did… something to her, I don't know what but she got dazed and confused. I got closer and closer to her before I caught a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes had turned to slits, my skin sickly white. I quickly backed away, and I realized that I had hypnotized Annie. Annie snapped out of it, once I backed away. She was confused for a moment, then turned back to her bath. That voice in the back of my head saying 'This isn't right, you don't belong here' got really loud, and I knew what I had to do. That night I set me alarm, as it seemed I had done an eternity before. I walked down to the, now familiar, theatre. Mr. Crepsley, again, was sitting on his coffin waiting for me.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." He said.

"You knew this would happen, and you let me go anyway?"

"You had to see for you see for yourself that you don't belong to the human world any longer, you belong to the world of vampires."

He said this with almost sadness, as if he pitied me, knowing what I was going through. I took a deep breath and said

"What do I do next?"

"We have to kill you!"

**The next day (again)**

I spent the day in sadness, knowing this was the last time I would do all of these things again. For once, I truly appreciated school, and what the teachers did. I remembered all of the good times with friends, and sorrow overtook me, as I knew I would never have good times with friends again. I avoided Steve, Steve avoided me. That was another sorrow to add to the list. That night my mom made my favorite meal (don't ask me why) and we had a family dinner. It was all I could do to not burst out crying. Before I went to bed, I gave them a hug and a kiss, crying as I walked up the stairs. I stopped crying as soon as I got to the door, I would not let Mr. Crepsley see weakness in me.

**A/N: REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW ME, AM I DOING WELL, BAD, WHAT? I CAN TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, BUT I CAN'T TAKE ONLY GETTING ONE CONSISTENT REVIEWER! Thanks WanderingTeen for being a consistent reviewer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lintz: You are a semi-consistent reviewer. You didn't review the chapter before last. And I'm VERY familiar with the story. I can't wait till I get into the second book.

Dogangeslrule: Details will be the death of me.

Kel kel girl 123: I don't understand. What didn't you say?

Danielle Shan: Updating…

WanderingTeen: There are some worse gags in this story. Romance will be a big thing too.

**Chapter 9**

Mr. Crepsley gave me a bottle of something, and I drank it. I became very quickly numb. Mr. Crepsley snapped my neck, and dropped me out the window. Now all I have to do is wait. Soon enough a neighbor saw me. He screamed for my parents and they called 911. I was already dead to them. For the doctors it was an open-shut case. Open window, broken neck, it was clear what the "cause of death" was. Everything was heartbreaking for me. My parents sobbed, and cried by my casket. I wish I could just get up and say "surprise! I'm alive!" but I have to fake being dead. In the middle of the night, someone came in, stuck something in my mouth and took pictures. It was very strange. Finally everything was over, and I was buried. I began to panic. What if I couldn't breath? What if Mr. Crepsley left me down here? I would run out of food, air, everything. I would die for real. My worries were quickly abated, when I heard Mr. Crepsley digging. He got me out, and I walked around. I was suddenly attacked by Steve. My Steve.

"You became a half-vampire for Madame Octa!" he accused.

"No, I became a half-vampire for you!"

"You lie!"

He didn't attack me, for he would've attacked me at first if he wanted to kill me. Basically, he chickened out.

"I thought I could kill you tonight, but I was wrong. For the rest of my life I will train to be a vampire hunter, and hunt you down and kill you. I vow this on my blood!" He cut his hand and let blood soak the earth.

For both of us this was a sign. For him, the end of his life, for he would devote it to vampire hunting, for me the beginning of my new life, the one as a vampire assistant and ending my old one as a human child.

**A/N- YAY, I finally finished the first book rewrite. Believe me the second book will be so much better. There is so much you can do with that down time when Darren was alone with Mr. Crepsley, and when they joined the Cirque Du Freak.**


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal: I'm going to do most of the series under this title. Unless I need to change the rating, this will be under all one fan fic.

Jinx: I was basically doing a recap of the first book for a few people that haven't read it. The second part will be very much different from the actual book.

WanderingTeen: I hope that you continue to like it.

**Chapter 10**

Today we saw a human Boy Scout leader, and I helped attack him. I distracted him, and Mr. Crepsley released a fog that knocked him out. Mr. Crepsley made a cut in the side of his leg, and began sucking on it. This never fails to disgust me, the whole process, but I have to do it. The first month of being a half-vampire was kind of cool, because I was discovering that I was super strong and my teeth super hard. I spent the first few weeks thinking that I'd be able to turn into a bad and having fangs or something. Mr. Crepsley laughed at me, and as usual, mocked me. Mr. Crepsley. Oh how I hate him. It seems like every time we speak, I turn it into a fight. It usually goes like this:

"I hate you! You took me away from my friends and family. I can never accomplish my dreams, and I can't ever have friends!"

"It is your fault you stole Madame Octa, and let her out while Steve was around!"

"You made me become a half-vampire!"

"Some half-vampire you are. You will not even drink human blood!"

" I was taken away from everything, and you expect me to happily submit to drinking human blood?"

At this point, I got so infuriated that I usually ran out after grabbing my c.d. player or my iPod. That was the only good thing about being a half-vampire. Mr. Crepsley gave me all the money I wanted, even though I have no idea where it comes from. Of course, I went shopping. After I ran out, I found a place to listen to my music quietly. Mr. Crepsley rarely comes looking for me unless we were to flit to someplace new. He calls moving faster than air with me on his back flitting. He said time and distance were relative or something like that. But I hate Mr. Crepsley, and I hate being a half-vampire! Through all this, I refuse, no vow, to drink human blood. I also refuse to cry, because I never want to show something he might consider weakness to Mr. Crepsley.


	11. Chapter 11

Angela: Uh, hurrying?

Lintz: This chapter will be a really big my own bit.

Angel: Sorry, I had a technical glitch, and I thought nobody was reviewing me.

WanderingTeen: Always poor Darren.

**Chapter 11**

I'm getting pretty fed up with this life. There is a town near by that has a hotel, but no we had to sleep on the ground. Well, I'm going to town this morning anyway. I saw a bunch of teen guys playing hockey. As I walked by, one _whistled _at me. I turned around very slowly and said

"Excuse me?"

"Come and get it, honey!"

"I'm not your honey, and I could kick your ass any day any time."

All of the boys said "oooo" and I said

"Right here, right now. Let's play hockey."

"A girl can't play hockey. They are too worried about their makeup."

"That's it!"

I grabbed a hockey stick, found the puck, and ran down the field. I lept over a thrown-out stick, and sent it sailing into the goal.

"One goal for me."

Everybody gaped, and I gloated. The boy who had been laughing the whole time standing next to the one who called me "honey", came over and said

"You're on my team."

I began playing, and I kicked their asses just like I said. But then the boy who called me "honey", his name is Derek I found it, began touching me in… inappropriate…places. I blew it off at first, I was humiliating him enough, but as he kept doing it, I got mad. I bolted down the hockey field, and swung my stick out at his shins. I heard a sickening crack, and Derek screamed in agony. Every bit of playing stopped. I looked at his shins, and they were broken and bloody. I backed away slowly, then turned around and ran all the way back to camp. That night when Mr. Crepsley woke up, I told him we had to leave immediately. He packed up without asking, and we flitted to somewhere else. I was sick with fear, unhappiness, and just plain guilt. I had no right to hurt the boy like that, even if he was sexually harassing me. He wasn't trying to actually do anything, so I should have just ignored it. I was just trying to prove to them that girls are just as good as guys. I could've beaten them even without being a half-vampire. I just wouldn't have cracked open his shins…


	12. Chapter 12

Angela(Goth Girl): Here's more!

WanderingTeen: Sounds fun. But Darren doesn't like hurting people. Does your Dad?

**Chapter 12**

All day I worried about Mr. Crepsley's reaction when I told him what happened yesterday. I owed him an explanation, I just didn't want to give it to him. To soften the anger that was most likely going to come from him, I made him soup. My secret was that in my heart, I did all the things regular girls did. I used to play dress-up, put on makeup, and giggle with my mom over boys. None of my guy friends knew about it, but I learned a lot of girly stuff. As I got older, I sort of lost interest, and became more of a tomboy. Now I'm a half-vampire.

When Mr. Crepsley immediately smelled the soup and sighed. He said

"I could get used to this."

I almost laughed and I bit back the reply I was thinking. I didn't want him to get even madder. After he was done eating he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He began to begin sentences, than stop and start. Finally he said

"I was never good at being subtle. So I will be blunt. What happened yesterday?"

I took a deep breath and began telling the story. To my amazement, he just nodded when I was done. No anger, nothing. He said

"You need to get used the fact that you cannot play with humans anymore. I think you probably figured that out."

I snorted. He continued

"You also need to get used to comments about your looks and sexual harassment. You are an attractive girl, and people will notice."

I immediately got furious and yelled

"So I'm supposed to sit around and do nothing while a guy touches me? What happens if he tries to rape me, huh? What then? It's your fault I'm even in this situation. Guys back home wouldn't _dare _say anything nor do anything. Nobody even did as much to mention that I was a girl. If I hadn't been turned into a half-vampire…

Back to the same old fight.

"If I hadn't been turned into a half-vampire, I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have to deal with this!"

For once, he actually yelled back.

"If I hadn't turned you into a half-vampire, you would have the same problem when you turned into an adult!"

He was staring at me very oddly. I ignored it and said desperately

"But I wouldn't have to deal with this _now. _Not wh-"

One second I was screaming, the next I was in the arms of Larten Crepsley. My words were cut off by his mouth being on mine. I probably stood there, in his arms, shocked, for a full minute. Then I finally realized what was happening, and pushed him away. This was hard, by the way. He is way stronger than I am.

I was confused, scared, and just plain stumped. I did what I what I always do- I ran. I quickly grabbed my iPod, and ran out. I had found a spot where everything was right in the world, under a tree. Time seemed to stop as I found myself looking up at the stars under that tree.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first bit of Darren/Crepsley romance. Wow, I'm stupid. I just looked at the fan fic site, and it told me the alerts were down. People told me that they weren't getting the alerts, and I was unhappy. So you might be reading this chapter and the last chapter at one time. Don't forget to review .**


	13. Chapter 13

Goth Angel: I update pretty quickly, compared to some other people.

Lintz: You're getting way ahead of yourself. That is a LONG time away. And it won't be Debbie, it will be a boy who's name is Eric.

WanderingTeen: That was odd? Good odd, or bad odd?

Anonymous: That was a good review. You don't really have to review as "anonymous" if it's a good review… Oh well. Actually, it will be A LOT of Darren/ Crepsley romance. Just not a lot right now…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan Saga, and I don't own Phantom of the Opera Songs.

**Chapter 13**

I was so confused. Why would Mr. Crepsley kiss me? We've shown nothing but hatred for each other. I am trying to forget it ever happened with music.

_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness_

_Learn to be Lonely _

I already have…

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

How can I?

_Who will be there for you_

Will Mr. Crepsley be there for me?

_Comfort and care for you_

My parents would care for me

_Learn to be Lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

I can't. I don't want to be my own companion

_Never dreamed out in the world_

I've always dreamed.

_There are arms to hold you._

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

My heart is on its own now.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

Fine, I can laugh. Laughing hysterically isn't the same thing, I think

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be Lonely_

_Learn how love life that is lived alone._

_  
_Laughter turned to the closest thing I was going to get to sobs. I promised never to cry, remember?

_Learn to be Lonely_

_Life can be lived life can be loved alone._

As I was trying not to cry so hard, a hand went on my shoulder and turned me around. I threw myself into those arms, seeking comfort. I knew that those arms belonged to Mr. Crepsley, but I didn't care. He murmured softly

"I can't take back your half-vampirism, but I can find you friends. How would you like to join the Cirque Du Freak?"

I looked at him in amazement; he knew exactly what I was yearning for. I didn't even need to reply; I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. But as I did so, he turned his head, and I ended up kissing him on the mouth. This time I didn't stand there shocked, but waited for him to kiss me back. And he did. It was a soft kiss, me because I was afraid, for him because it had been along time since he had been kissing I'm assuming. But it was a kiss for the unknown, for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Goth Girl: I know what you meant. The romance between them will be off and on. And what other person?

Kristal: The romance might not last long.

Felixgirl: Uh, no that isn't it. I'm continuing.

Lintz: It doesn't matter what the song means. Whatever was in italics was the song, and she was having thoughts on each line. That's what was under the italics. Do you understand what happened at all now?

WanderingTeen: I'm going to use the song from Rent when something tragic happens. Have you ever seen Rent?

Amanda: Thank you, and I made a vow to continue if I had one review or more per chapter. Also, you forgot to add Sam and Evra to the mix.

Kiwi: I know you haven't read this far, and probably you won't.

**Chapter 14**

After I had the most confusing kiss of my life with Mr. Crepsley, I climbed onto his back, and he began flitting to the Cirque Du Freak. He stopped about a mile away saying 'that he didn't want to arrive looking flushed', and we walked the rest of the way. We went to Mr.Tall's tent, and he gave Mr. Crepsley his coffin, while I got a pillow and blanket. Mr. Tall put me in somebody called Evra's room. As soon as I walked in, a snake crawled around my lets. I froze and stood there for an hour till Evra woke up. Evra informed me that his snake "sleep crawls" Evra is the snake-boy I saw in the Cirque Du Freak show. Surprisingly, he's only about two years older than me. I helped him to chores around the camp, meeting all the freaks that lived here. The first day, Evra showed me around camp, and explained what some of the freaks do or why they are here. He said that he came here after he had been abused by a man who ran a gypsy freak show. He had been put in a case, he was laughed and pointed at, hit and not fed, and other horrors. He endured all this until Mr. Tall came and saved him, killing the circus master in the process. These stories amazed me, and I began to look at Evra with a new light.

The next day we saw a boy a year or two younger than me snooping around the camp. We devised a plan to scare the crap out of him, and we separated. We began to make noises and rattle the bushes. The boy ran away crying. But then as we were laughing our heads off, he shook some sticky plants on us, and laughed at us. We didn't find it to funny however. The boy introduced himself as Sam, and he used a huge vocabulary. We let Sam hang around a little, showing the freaks to him. He finally shut up when we showed him the wolf-man. It got dark, and Sam went home, promising to come home the next day. Evra and I did what any sensible teenager does- we talked about him. We decided he was cool enough, if he would stop being such a smartass. While we were talking about him, somehow we got a little closer and closer to the point where we were leaning on each other.

This made me extremely confused, because am I with Mr. Crepsley? Or was that kiss a one-time thing? I'm not sure if I _want _to be with Mr. Crepsley. Evra was closer to my age, he was really nice, and I really like him as well. A relationship with Mr. Crepsley would just be to confusing, because Mr. Crepsley is a confusing man … er vampire.

Evra went to sleep, and since I was restless, I decided to take a walk. Probably a bad idea, because Mr. Crepsley will be up and about. I found a secluded spot to think, and decided to test out my vampire powers. I flipped, something I could never do without a trampoline. I then kept flipping, until everything was a blur, then I _twisted._ That is the only way to explain it. But when I twisted, I landed. I looked down and I wasn't standing on the ground anymore. I resisted to the urge to scream

"MR. CREPSLEY!"


	15. Chapter 15

Grace gordon: No, Darren has discovered a new thing she can do: walk on air that's hardened. It will be more clear this chapter.

Goth Angel: If it was stupid, why do you want me to hurry up getting the next chapter out? And please try to use more constructive criticism then just: That was stupid! Please.

Felixgirl: Isn't the point that you don't know where it's going?

WanderingTeen: You should see Rent, its an AMAZING movie, much like POTO. Oh, and thanx.

**Chapter 15**

I didn't tell Mr. Crepsley about this weird thing that I can do. I've never seen him walk on air, so maybe it's something that only girl vampires can do. The weird thing is, I'm not really flying, I'm walking on air that's _hard._ It's really hard to explain. When I bent down, I tapped the air under me, and it's solid. When I began to think about how I was going to tell Mr. Crepsley, the air dissipated. I fell to the ground. So it was me that made the air hard, and it is only when I concentrate. Ok. I can deal with this. I did the weird flip again, and I landed on the air. I tried to see how far I could walk on it, and the air only stretched about five feet across. To see if I could go any higher, I flipped again, and landed on higher air. I kept doing it, and it was like air steps. I finally had something that no one else knew about, so I practiced. For the next couple days I was distant from everyone, even Evra. When he confronted me about it, I came back to earth (literally) and began spending time with him.

"Hey Evra, lets go into town!"

"What?"

"Let's go see the town!"

I said this, and then gave him a playful nudge in the direction of the town. He finally agreed, and we snuck out of camp, holding hands. Because I am a girl, I did what any girl does- get money from the adult. I had gotten money from Mr. Crepsley ages ago, and let's just say this- it was a lot. When we got to town, still holding hands, I took him to the movie theatre. He had never seen a movie before, and was entranced. I had more of a good time watching him then I did the movie. The movie sucked, and I'd love to see how Evra would react to a good movie. Afterwards we walked back to the camp, and to the tent. We sat there talking for awhile, very softly. He leaned forward, and did something I'm sure he's never done before- he kissed me. I kissed back for about a total of thirty seconds. I pulled back, and we both looked at each other for a moment. Then we laughed. There was absolutely nothing in that kiss. I felt no spark whatsoever, and it looked like it was the same for him. We hugged, still laughing and I said

"Hi big brother."

"Hi little sister."

Because that's exactly what we were: brother and sister. Well, I'm glad I got all that worked out. Now I still have my little problem with the hardening of air, and Mr. Crepsley. We've barely spoken since, well since we kissed. Evra and I went to sleep that night, totally content with our relationship, but me still worrying about everything. The next night, Mr. Crepsley grabbed me and said

"How are you feeling?"

Trying to look innocent, I said

"What do you mean?"

"You have not drunk any human blood for the longest time. I am sure you are dizzy and weak."

I would not meet his eyes, because what he said was true. I had even noticed it with the air thing. I couldn't stay on it for long anymore. I kept falling. Granted, my landings were never good in the first place, but at least I knew when I was going to fall. He said

"Come with me."

And I could refuse, I at least owed him my respect, and refusing him would be just plain rude. That, and I was attracted to him. It was probably the latter that drove me to go with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Lintz: Who says she will actually drink the blood?

The Master of Dreams: I'm glad you feel the same way I do.

Hex415: Vampire girls DEFINETLY do not have periods. The obvious is because they can't get pregnant and that's all periods are for. Also, it would be hard to write about that without getting vague, because it's kind of embarrassing. This story wouldn't work with Darren as a boy…

Goth Angel: What was dreadful about it? The hard air thing? Because if you didn't like that, you might want to stop reading this story, because that is a BIG part in this story.

Tahlia: Thanx, and that is pretty funny.

WanderingTeen: Evra has been mistreated his whole life, and has been deprived of food, love, and movies.

Chapter 16 

Just because I went with him, doesn't mean I will drink blood. I vowed not to do so, and I am keeping to that. There is nothing Mr. Crepsley can do that will make me drink blood. We arrived at a morgue.

"Mr. Crepsley, I don't understand."

"You will see."

We walked inside, and a man greeted us warmly. They began talking, and I looked around curiously. I suddenly heard Mr. Crepsley say

"Darren is a vampire as well."

I quickly looked at the man and he shuddered, but he didn't look surprised.

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell humans who we were, Mr. Crepsley!" I said.

"This is different. He knows about vampires."

"Could you not say the word 'vampires'? It gives me the creeps every time." The man cut in.

"Do you have any fresh corpses?"

"Let me check the books. Yes…a man was hit by a car 8 hours ago."

"Is that the freshest?"

"I'm afraid so."

Mr. Crepsley and I walked to that back where a corpse was lying on the table. Mr. Crepsley made a slice around the heart, and yelled, horrified.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how you bottle blood." He said morbidly.

"But he's dead!"

"It does not matter, if you use this process."

I could not look. I would not look.

"Drink."

"No. He's dead."

"You will not drink from live humans, so you will drink from dead ones."

"No."

"You will die! Do you not understand?"

"I don't care. I will not drink from him, from anybody."

He sighed, and looked away. We left, both miserable.

"Darren…"

I didn't answer.

"Darren, I don't want you to die."

"I won't drink."

Mr. Crepsley did something I wasn't expecting-he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. He kissed me fiercely, then grabbed a bottle of blood and uncorked the top. He tried to put the blood in my mouth while I was still recovering from shock. Then I snapped. Not completely, or I might've killed him. I pushed him-hard. Not just with my hands, but with the hard air too. Somehow I used it to push him back. Mr. Crepsley was too stunned to realize this, so my secret is still safe. I decided to stay mean rather than go 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' So I said

"_Never _touch me again."

I left him there, and as I was trying not to cry, I swear I saw tears in his eyes as well. I will feel horrible for the rest of my life for this, but I can't forgive him for trying to force me to drink blood.

The next day, I went with Sam, as Evra was tending to his sick snake. We hung out all day, and somehow Sam's annoyingness (my new made-up word) cheered me up. I kept almost fainting, and I couldn't even make air even partly hard. I knew I needed to drink blood, but I can't. I will die. I decided that I would make my time left the best possible with Sam, RV, and Evra. I truly love all of them as friends, and I'm hoping for a way out, a way that I will live without drinking blood.

Tonight is a show, and everybody is buzzing with excitement. The circus tent is huge, and I can't wait. I gave two tickets to RV and Sam, courtesy of Mr. Tall. When I went to see him he asked me something very strange

"Would you like to perform tonight?"

"How? Mr. Crepsley performs with the spider."

"You know how."

I gasped, knowing he knew my power.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough."

"I know. I was just letting you know that I knew about it."

"Are you going to tell Mr. Crepsley?"

"That is your job."

And he disappeared as usual.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristal: I look at reviews, too, and thanx for the support.

Random Person: I added everything of my own. The first ten chapters were kind of a recap of the first book, and everything after that was my own stuff. And in vampire world- age doesn't matter. And this is a FAN FIC, not a perfect book, so I can add Mr. Crepsley being attracted to Darren if I want.

Moon-Freak00: Updating…

MangaMistress: I was annoyed with the gay fan fics, not that I object to them, so I decided to make it non-gay. I could update this rating to M, if you REALLY wanted to get detailed…

Goth Princess: First off, how is this not original? I've looked at all the T rated and M rated fan fics in the cat. and there are no Darren-being-girl fan fics. Second off, how do you want me to make it a bit different?

Goth Angel: Thank you.

Lintz: Um… what do I say now? (lol)

BlackDeath6: Thank you.

WanderingTeen: This story DOES have a lot of blood. How about I warn you a chapter ahead when it gets REALLY graphic?

A/N: I'm going to double-space the rest of my chapters, as I find they are easier to read.

**Chapter 17**

Yeah right, I'm telling Mr. Crepsley. He isn't EVER going to find out I have an extra power. How much do you wanna bet he'd make me work half to death trying to perfect it? Then a stab of pain went through me as I remember what he did, and how I reacted. Will things be the same between us ever again? No, probably not. I hope that our relationship will stay teacher and student, because I'm pretty sure I never want a relationship with Mr. Crepsley as lovers. Mr. Crepsley scares the hell out of me. And that's pretty rare on my part.

Well, anyways, I get to help Mr. Crepsley on stage tonight. I'm not sure 'get' is the right word. I think its more 'forced'. It's still kind of exciting that I get to go onstage. I just hope I don't get really dizzy while playing the clarinet for Mr. Crepsley. I will make it a point not to talk to him at all afterwards, to show I am mad. I know, it's really childish, but he had no right to shove blood down my throat.

When we finally got onstage, I had no idea, that I would be controlling Madame Octa solo. I didn't think that he would trust me like that, specially right after our fight. I could have Madame Octa kill him. No, there wasn't even a real thought for that. There is no possible way I could kill him, because it's like this: I love Mr. Crepsley. And I hate him at the same time. How is that possible? I have no idea. It's the same way I deeply love Sam and Evra, even though Sam is very annoying, and there is no chemistry between me and Evra (something I've NEVER had happen before).

I think in some ways, I've matured more than I ever have. I still have the body of a teen, but my mind has matured to an extent. I will grow up, ever slowly, but it might take awhile. In the meantime, I refuse to let Mr. Crepsley touch me, Evra and I remain brother and sister, and Sam and I remain extremely good friends.

The problem is R.V. He totally objected to our show when Madame Octa killed the goat, and Mr. Tall brought out the wolf-man. Evra and I have attempted to convince R.V that everything was just and act, and that the goat was going to be killed anyways, but he didn't believe us. Everything is spiraling to a very bad ending. I have no idea how to stop it, but if we can hold out until R.V leaves with the environment-protectors, then we should be okay.

"Evra, what are we going to do about R.V if he stays?"

"We'll have to get the adults involved with this."

"Why can't we take care of it ourselves? R.V isn't dangerous."

"We'll see what happens. We'll try to convince him that everything is good here, but it'll be hard."

"I know."

I hugged him, and then went to hang out with Sam. Boy was I wrong about R.V not being dangerous…


	18. Chapter 18

Kristal: Updating… and she loves him in the friend way right now, but it could progress.

Pugy: My muse doesn't work past small chapters, sorry.

BlackDeath6: I hope its good… tell me what you think

MangaMistress: This is more love story, not rape… at the end of the chapter, I'm going to ask everyone if they would like this story, if I upped it to M. That doesn't mean that it won't take awhile for M rated stuff to show up. Review me when your fic comes up.

WanderingTeen: It's ok. Some people are squeamish. Don't read inbetween the X's.

Moon-Freak00: Thank you.

Dogangeslrule: Love in the friend way, maybe she'll love him in the lover way…

**Chapter 18**

Of course, the worst happened: RV stayed. He saw me kill a sheep, unfortunately, so now we've got a problem. Sam doesn't understand, but I love him anyways, as a friend only of course. He's adorable in the annoying way. I went to Mr. Tall and asked him what we were supposed to do, and he told me that scaring him off was good, but I should've killed him. Whatever, like I was going to kill someone.

I couldn't go to Mr. Crepsley, because I'm still doing the childish cold shoulder. Evra didn't know what to do either. We were just going to have to hope for the best. That night, for some reason, thoughts of my family came into my head. The way Annie laughed, how well my parents listened and worked with each other, how much my parents loved each other and us, and so on. That led to my friends, and Steve. My stomach dropped. I had forgotten all about Steve. Was he alright? Does he still hate me? Do I still love him? At least I knew the answer to the last question: No. I eventually fell asleep, and had nightmares of heads with no faces, and hearts breaking. It was very "The Twilight Zone". The next day, I had this sense that something very bad was going to happen, but I couldn't place it. Evra and Sam sensed my discomfort, but Sam continued to pester me about if he could join the Cirque Du Freak. I finally had to scream at him, scaring him, because Mr. Crepsley told me long ago that if Sam wanted to be in the Cirque Du Freak, then he would have to become a half-vampire too. I shudder at the thought. I would never do that to him!

After feeling horrible for scaring Sam, I wandered around, until I heard a noise. I knew it was RV immediately. He was messing with the lock of the wolf-man's cage!

"R.V. STOP!"

"I've got to let him out, dudette, I can't stand a caged animal."

"R.V, he'll murder everyone!"

"Things treated like an animal, act like an animal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-ppl that don't like bloody scenes, don't read.

Suddenly R.V turned white. While he had been talking to me, the wolf-man had bitten off R.V's arms.

"My hands, my hands! Where did my hands go?"

R.V kept screaming that over and over, then he turned to me.

"You stole my hands, didn't you?"

I almost laughed, because it was so morbid. Blood was gushing out of R.V's stumps, and he was screaming 'my hands.' It's really gross, but still. But then the wolf-man's cage opened. The wolf- man had finished opening the lock. Oh shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How would you guys feel if I upgraded the rating to M? Then I could have the violence without worrying, as well as if I wanted to put sex scenes in there. Review and tell me!


	19. Chapter 19

Kristal: Updating… and I upgraded the story to M.

Minda: Changed it, thanx for the support.

NeonNissa: Book 8. Wow. That is a LONG time from now. This could be a super-long fic.

Hex415: Changed the rating… putting x's for people that are queasy about gore.

AnimeFoxy: It does change the dynamics, doesn't it. I get slightly annoyed that there are so many yaoi fics (I like yaoi) and no straight fics in the section, so I wrote one.

Pugy: Thanx.

MangaMistress: Exactly right. This chapter is the big chapter of book 2. Next couple of chapters will be transition chapters, and one song fic.

BlackDeath6: This chapter. Its going to be a everything chapter for me.

Lintz: Sex scenes will probably show up way later, when Darren is a little more mature. There is only one man for Darren, and I'm sure you know who that is.

WanderingTeen: This is a particularly gory chapter, I'll put x's for you, just in case.

Grace Gordon: It seems like none of my chapters are good chapters…lol. It would be nice to have specifics, though, cause I don't really know how to change it.

DarkMaidenTerri: Lemons will show up way later, and I can't tell if they are actually good or not…

A/N: Well, I finally did it. I updated the story to M. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with band and bible school. Um, for the ones that are looking for sex, it won't show up till way later, like after the 3rd book at least… And those that are queasy, x's mark the sections. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!

**Chapter 19**

Yeah, this is a slight problem. Wolf-man out. Not good. I immediately took off running, and the wolf-man followed me, as R.V. probably looked particularly unappetizing to it at the moment. I ducked into the bushes, after turning a corner, and the wolf-man went right on past me. Someone grabbed my arm, and I nearly screamed. It was Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I said in a whisper.

"I came to join the Cirque."

"Even after what I said to you?"

"I could help you, I've researched mental disorders!"  
I laughed desperately, and said

"If we ever get out of this, you can join the Cirque, ok Sam? I lied to you about the whole killing the parents thing to scare you away."

He smiled and said

"I think the wolf-man's gone."

We got up slowly and started walking back to camp, totally on the alert. Suddenly a pair of hairy hands reached out and grabbed Sam's ankles. He screamed, and I froze. A second later, I grabbed Sam's arms and started pulling. It was not good. The wolf-man had Sam, and ran off with him. I followed easily, as Sam was screaming the whole time. It was heart wrenching to hear those screams of pain. No it wasn't pain, it was agony. The wolf-man was killing him slowly, and Sam had to live through every moment. I caught up to them, but it was too late. Sam's screams had stopped. I turned to the wolf-man and screamed furiously through the tears. The wolf-man was about to jump on me, when a club hit it over the head. The club was held by Mr. Crepsley. The wolf-man immediately fell over, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You could still see bits of Sam stuck in his teeth, and I ran to the bushes, and threw up. I was sobbing, as I ran over to Sam. His body was ripped up, his eyes still open. Somehow, he was still breathing. I was getting dizzy, from the smell of blood, and my need, and the horrible feeling of my friend dying. I turned to Mr. Crepsley and screamed "SAVE HIM. HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head slowly and said

"I am really sorry, but there is nothing I can do. His wounds are too great for me to heal."

I began sobbing harder, and he said almost slyly

"You could drink his blood."

I froze, and got EXTREMELY furious. He wanted me to drink blood when my best friend was dying? What kind of insensitive freak is he! He must've seen the look on my face and said

"Remember I told you about the time a vampire drank Shakespeare's blood as he was dying? That vampire absorbed the soul of Shakespeare. You could do the same for Sam, to keep him in your heart forever."

"But I would still have to kill him!"

"He feels no pain at this point."

I turned to Sam and said softly

"I'm sorry, Sam."

I made a small cut on his wrist, somehow it was still uncut. I lowered my mouth, and drank the blood, almost spitting it out after the first mouthful. The whole time I was sobbing, the whole experience was horrible. Eventually the breath left Sam, and I had drunk most of his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was dead. I already felt better, my eyesight sharper, my strength back, but it wasn't worth it. Sam was still dead. Everyone I had loved except Evra and Mr. Crepsley was gone. I was gone to my parents, and Sam was gone to me.

Later, some of the Little People came to take Sam away, and I screamed at them to stop. They are not going to eat my friend. Mr. Crepsley and I began to digging a grave. I had stopped crying at this point, going through the motions numbly. The Little People took the wolf-man back to his cage, I didn't demand for the wolf-man to die, as there was no point. The wolf-man was just acting on his nature. And it wouldn't have brought Sam back.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashly: Thank you very much.

Eriksblue: "The rest" will be A LOT. I'm not planning on ending this fic for a long time.

Fallen dragon: I'm using the Darren shan saga as an outline for my fic. I'm mainly using my plot of the love connection between everybody.

WanderingTeen: Definitely a terrible way to go. That's why I'm making this chapter a song fic, to show upsetting it is to her.

BlackDeath6: Tunnels of Blood should be interesting. This is only a song fic chapter though.

MangaMistress: Which one do you want me to read?

NeonNissa: Book three will be fun, definitely.

Monster-chan: Lol, and updating.

Miss-me: Updating…

Black-Rose23: I think everyone wondered that, but noone actually tried it.

Yume Hamanaka: Updating…

Tenshi-Tsubasa201: Updating…

Kelsi: Just to let you know, your review jumpstarted me into writing again. Thank you.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I got a little depressed and decided to stop writing. I'm better now, so I'm writing again. Yay…I guess. This is a song fic chapter. The song is from Rent, and the song is called "Without You" everything in italics is the song, and everything in normal writing is Darren's thoughts and speech.

**Chapter 20**

_Without you the Ground thaws_

_the Rain Falls _

_the Grass Grows_

Time passes so quickly doesn't it? People die, while I remain here unchanging, while every season passes.

_Without You _

_The Seeds Root _

_The Flowers Bloom_

_The Children Play_

I am here alone. Sam has passed away, my parents are gone forever, Evra will be gone soon enough. Who do I have?

_The Stars Gleam _

_The Eagles Fly _

_Without You_

Everyone is gone. Everyone is gone. That is what I turn over in my head again and again, until it drives me crazy with hopelessness.

_The Earth Turns, _

_The Sun Burns, _

_But I Die Without You_

The song holds true. Without my family, without Sam, without Evra, I am dead inside. What is there left to live for?

_Without You _

_The Breeze Warms,_

_The Girls Smile,_

_The Cloud Moves_

Is my existence meaningless? Will I travel with Mr. Crepsley until there is nothing left to see, to do?

_Without you the tides change,_

_the boys run, _

_the oceans crash. _

_The crowds roar,_

_the days soar,_

_the babies cry, without you._

I see all of this everyday…but nothing ever changes. I'll be with him forever. I won't change, but everything will around me. Except Mr. Crepsley.

_The moon glows, _

_the river flows,_

_but I die, without you._

As if I could die. I certainly wouldn't die without Mr. Crepsley…or would I?

_The world revives, _

_colors renew, _

_but I know blue,_

_only blue,_

_lonely blue,_

_within   
me blue._

Blue is all around. Always all around. The color of the ocean, the color of sadness, the color of need. I needed Sam. He's gone. Evra will be gone, far away, soon enough. Oh why does Mr. Crepsley have to be the only one that won't be leaving?

_Without you, _

_the hand gropes, _

_the ear hears, _

_the pulse beats_

Sam's pulse should be beating, not mine or Mr. Crepsley's. Everything is his fault. Everything.

_Without you,_

_the eyes gaze, _

_the legs walk,_

_the lungs breathe._

Curse him. Curse everybody. I wish I could reverse time, make all of it go away. Why not go up and away? I can…and I will.

_The mind churns! The heart yearns!_

Even as I go up, I know. I know that my heart yearns for him. For the vampire I hate most. Mr. Crepsley. It's why I must continue up. Always going away. I can't stay here. He's the man I should kill, yet I want to save him. Yet I want to love him.

_The tears dry,_

_without you_

_Life goes on,_

_but I'm gone._

I'm nearly there. I'm nearly gone. Then I won't ever hurt anyone again. I'll never hurt myself again. I won't have to love Mr. Crepsley anymore.

_Cause I die,_

_without you._

_Without you._

Of course, he comes running. Mr. Crepsley tries to come. He runs up the tree, trying to catch me. He doesn't want to let me go. Why, I wonder?

_Without you_

He does something I didn't expect. He leaps off the tree, tackling me where I was floating away. We fall, and fall, until I use my power to catch us both. I cry. He didn't let me go. I can't ever go now. Not after this. He holds me, as if he knows what I was about to do.

I was going to float up to the sun and burn.


End file.
